RPOV Role Play: Starfire from Teen Titans
by R.P.O.V Erotica
Summary: A series of erotic fan fics staring YOU as the main character, were you engage in many sexual activities with your favorite fictional female character from various Anime/Manga, Comic book/Cartoon, or Videos Game series. This particular Fan fic features STARFIRE from Teen Titans/Teen Titans GO! as your loving wife. VERY HIGH LEMON WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

You just got back from a hard days of work and you now just wanna get yourself off.

You come into your living room and see your beautiful orange-colored wife, Starfire, dusting off the furniture.

"Why hello my dearest husband! How was your day of the work? I had missed you so," She says as she flouts on over to you and then kisses you. But while you're kissing her, you decide to squeeze her ass.

"GASP!" you surprised her and then she backs away. "Husband, what are you doing?" Your wife, Starfire, is still rather innocent and naive. But she has done many sexual actives with you in the past when you wanted. She would do anything for you, bu will still get surprised when you instigate anykind of sexual gestures.

"Oh, I see. You are "The Horny", am I correct?" she say as she notices your huge boner.

"Nod"

"I see. Then should I proceed to "Get you off" with, "The Blow Job?" which she knows its your favorite way to get off.

"Nod"

"Alright then. Please, take your seat so that I may begin pleasuring you. My dear husband." she says as her orange face begins blushing.

You do as she says and take your seat on your favorite chair. She kneels down and unzips your pants for you, as your huge boner springs out in her face. She gently takes your cock by the shaft and slowly starts stroking' it. She's always a little hesitant at first, but quickly overcomes it because she knows that it's what makes you happy. She starts licking the tip of your cock, then starts swirling her tongue around over the whole head to get it nice and wet. Then suddenly, you place you hand on the back of her head and forcefully push her down on to your cock, making her take the whole thing in her mouth and down her throat.

She has a muffled scream at first, all that cock down her throat made her eyes water. But she endures it and starts bobbing her head up and down your cock, while also trying her best the wrap her tongue around while doing so. She always just wants to give you only the best she can perform while pleasuring you, she loves you that much. You feel her soft warm tongue right under the very base of your cock, she was practically close to almost licking your balls, as you also feel the rest of your cock all the way down her throat.

Starfire then starts to make all kinds of moaning and slurping sounds as she continues sucking off your cock. Just hearing the way she sounds while sucking away your cock was enough to make wanna blow off your load right now, which made you twice as hard. But you wanted too last just a little longer, she was doing an excellent job.

But as you finally felt that you couldn't last out any longer, you get up from your chair, with your cock still in Starfire's mouth, and then begin face fucking her. She starts to choke and gag on your cock while you roughly pump her face, but as the good wife that she is, she endorse it, she did use to be a superhero after all.

Then, as you give her face one last final pump, you unleash your load down inside her throat, as your seamen also begin to over flow out of her mouth. She turns bug-eyed for a second, seeing as you didn't warn her about you cumming. But as the good wife Starfire is, she tries to swallow every last drop. To Starfire, you are also a good husband, so you seeing how she's having trouble trying to swallow your cum, you decide to help her by pulling out of her mouth to let her breath. She starts gasping for air and then coughing, as soon as you pulled out of her mouth.

After she caught her breath, she swallows the rest of your cum left in her mouth and then takes another breather. Then suddenly, more cum starts squirting out of you, turns out you weren't quite done cumming yet, as Starfire shrieks in surprise as your cum splatters all over her face. She keeps eyes closed the whole time till your cum finally stops shooting out of you. Now drenched in cum, your wife then looks at you then tries to put on a smile, for she is still not use to doing such lewd things all the time.

"Now that you've finally excreted your bodily fluids all over my face, and had made me ingest it, are you finally satisfied my dear husband?" she asks you as cum begins dripping off her face.

"Nod"

"No!? So do you wish to "Get Off" more then?"

"Nod"

"I see, then perhaps I should suggest that we take and finish this inside, the bedroom?" she asks suductivly, stroking your cock by the shaft.

"Nod"

"Wonderful! Then let us both head on over to the bedroom together, my dear husband."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - final

Your wife, Starfire, has given you one of best blowjobs you had yet. Now you are both on you're way to the bedroom to finish what you both had stared back in the living room.

After you'd both arrive, Starfire goes into the bathroom to clean off all the jizz you sprayed all over her face.

"Now that I have cleaned myself that of your seaman, husband, shall we then proceed with the intercourse?" she asks you as her face blushes.

Starfire actually loves having sex with you more than anything in the universe. She says that when her people of "Tameran" perform such acts passion, it suggest togetherness for all eternality, and becoming one with your loved one. Which she feels with you every time when you two make love, or in most cases, when fucking.

"Nod"

"Wonderful, then by all means, please, start on whatever you like to do with me, husband." she says places her hand between her breast. You take what she says to heart.

First you gently start massaging her nicely shaped, Sized C, breast without taking her top off. Most times you love fucking her with her costume on because that is what you always found attractive about her. But today, you're slowly going to strip her down naked and make her feel loved. Starfire starts moaning as you continue massaging her breast. She loves it most when your gentle. Its the least that you owe her since you fucked her mouth so roughly earlier.

Starfire then starts kissing you passionately as you continue fondling her breast. You feel her hot alien tongue swivel around all over the inside of your mouth, as you start sliding your hands under her top now. Playing with her dark colored nipples as you continue frenching each other. You can feel Starfire's breathing becoming hotter and heavier, meaning that she was getting wet.

You then lay her down on the bed. You lift her top up some more, without totally taking it off, then remove your tongue from out of her mouth and then start sucking on her breast as you also start fingering her vagina. She breathes and moans softly in pleasure, feeling your fingers inside her, and your tongue swirling around her nipples, she was in totally ecstasy.

"Please husband, I cannot bare to wait any longer, please put your member inside of me now!" she begs. You now had her exactly where you wanted her.

You pull your dick out again, but instead of you doing what she asked, you hold it out in front of her face.

"But husband, I've already had given you, The Blowjob," she says to you, but then you explain exactly what you want her to do.

"What? You just want to put it inside my mouth till it's lubricated?"

"Nod"

"I see. Very well then, you may proceed," she tells you as she opens her mouth.

You place your hands on the back board of your bed, held on tightly to it, then forcefully shove your cock straight in down her throat again, more roughly this time around. You immediately start pumping her face in, with her head between your thighs, and using the bed's back board as support. Starfire gags ands chokes on your cock as she moans and groans, but again, as the good wife she is, she endures all of it. Although as much as you enjoy fucking your wife's mouth, you had to pull out now so that you don't cum way to early. As you pulled out of her, your dick was covered completely of her saliva, as Starfire coughs and then catches her breath.

No longer wanting to keep your wife waiting, you decide to finally put it inside her. First you start taking her top all the way off. Then she removes removes the grey sleeves she wears around her forearms as you starts taking her boots off, and then last her mini skirt. She was now completely naked, as you admired her beautiful orange-colored body, which was completely lusting for you, waiting to become one with her husband again. She spreads her legs out wide, you now had a very clear view of her dark colored vagina, which matched the color of her nipples. As you slowly start inserting your head inside of her, you catch her wincing. Every time you and Starfire have sex, it's like if she's virgin every time. Because of her super strength, she is able to heal more quickly than normal, meaning her vagina never loosen up ever time you penetrate it, because it would always heal its self right after, meaning it would always be tight no matter what.

As you get half way into her, she starts groaning from the penetration, as you see tears dropping out of her eyes. But she wants this as much as you do, so she gladly endures it. But as you continue going into her, she quickly wraps her legs around your waist and pulls you in. Now with your cock all the way in side her, you immediately start pumping her in now, as she moan and groans from the pleasure of having your cock inside of her. You thrust into her wildly, with your hands pressed down against the bed, with Starfire right between them, while enjoying watching her breast bounce as you pump her fiercely. As Starfire breathes and moans heavily as she's lost in totally ecstasy, she puts one of her fingers in her mouth and starts sucking on it. Seeing that made you 10 times harder, so you put your own finger in her mouth as she starts sucking on that, awhile you squeeze one of her breast really hard as you continue fucking her.

"Husband, I don't know how much more of this than I could endure, I feel as I'm about to..." but you put your finger back in her mouth before she could finish her sentence. You knew what she was going to say next, she was going to say that she was about to "explode", meaning that she was about ready to cum.

So you start moving faster and aggressively, trying to finish your self off already but holding in as best as you could, you wanted to cum when she did.

"Husband, I... I..." she was close to cumming, as where you, but you just needed to hold out just a little while longer.

"I...I... AHHH!" she screams as her juices start over flowing out of her vagina with your dick still in it, as you also let yourself loose inside of her. But then, as both your love juices over flow out of her, she blasts her laser eye beams straight up at the ceiling, burning a hole right through it, as you quickly pull out of her and tossing to the side invading it.

"I'm so sorry husband, I have done' it again," sometimes after when she cums, she also shoots her eye beams as part of her orgasim.

"So, are you now finally satisfied, my dear husband?" she asks while you both were catching your breath after the incredible sex you just had.

"Nod"  
"Wonderful! Then please, let me award you for satisfieing me as well, my dear husband." she says seductively as goes back down on your cock and gives you another blowjob. Just like the good wife as she is.

The end.


End file.
